


Time Turner

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: At sixteen, Aomine switches places with his future self.AoKise, KiseAo, and general chaos all around.





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine awoke to the feel of the bed sinking as someone shifted beside him. He blinked and tried to focus his vision in the semi-dark room.

Someone's movements caught his eye. Blond hair, and pale skin instantly brought Kise to mind. Aomine watched as the other boy stood and stretched. Somehow, Kise looked really grown up - his blond hair was cropped, showing a sharper chin, chiseled cheekbones and a more prominent Adam's apple. Hell, Kise’s body even looked longer, broader, and well toned - Aomine couldn’t remember seeing such a bold six pack on the Kaijo ace before.

Was he dreaming?

“Kise…” Aomine rubbed at his eyes, sitting up in bed.

He’d forgotten the most important thing - what they were doing in the same bed, when he lived in Tokyo and Kise lived in Kanagawa. Aomine opened his mouth to ask, and was silenced by a kiss.

His fuddled teenaged mind could barely register a thing until Kise’s tongue made its way around his and slicked over, lips pushing against his.

Tongue!

Where had Kise learned something like that? The Kise who was always innocent, forever blushing and shoving Aomine’s gravure books away whenever the Touou ace teased him with the centerfold girls.

“Mmh-!” Aomine pushed Kise away, palm on his cheek.

He felt a rough stubble on the blond’s chin. Shocked, Aomine could barely comprehend - here he was trying to grow facial hair himself, and Kise was already sprouting a half day, in-need-of-shave stubble!

“Daiki, wake up.” Kise leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Are you dreaming? It’s me.”

Kise had never called him by his first name before!

“Wh-!” Aomine blushed as he felt Kise’s warmth loom over him.

“You haven’t called me Kise in ages.” Kise half laughed.

Somehow, the blond really had gotten bigger. Even his hands, circling around Aomine’s wrists, were large. Didn’t Kise have smaller, slender hands…?

“Eh?” this alien Kise seemed to have figured out something was wrong. “Daiki, did you… shrink?”

Aomine jerked back, knocking his head against the bedpost. “I… Who are you? Kise’s big brother, or something?”

The blond tilted his head to the side, a gesture Aomine was used to seeing whenever Kise was thinking. It calmed him minutely.

“Daiki, you look really young.” Kise murmured, before leaning closer, arm reaching out.

In fear of being grabbed or hit or kissed again, Aomine flinched.

Instead, Kise’s hand flicked the lamp switch above the bed. Light filled the room in an instant. In the warm yellow glow, Kise’s eyes were a brilliant honey brown, taking in every detail of Aomine as he scrutinized him thoughtfully. Aomine stared back, curious and still in shock, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

This Kise was definitely older, way older than Aomine had ever imagined. His shoulders were broad, body well defined, and he carried a certain serious air about him that could only work on an adult male.

“Daiki, baby.”

Shit, even his voice was deeper, more masculine. Aomine swallowed. What the hell was going on?

“How old are you?” This adult Kise asked, reaching over to stroke Aomine’s hair. “You look so cute.”

This Kise was so grown-up, treating him patiently like how one would a child. Cheeks flushing, Aomine batted his hand away.

“Annoying!” He growled. “We’re the same age! Sixteen!”

Placing his hand on his knee, Kise was silent for a while. Aomine watched him nervously, unaccustomed to seeing Kise so serious and well, handsome.

“Daiki, we’re not the same age. I’m thirty-six.”

Aomine felt his jaw drop.

Kise offered him a soft smile, taking his smaller hands in his and squeezing gently. “So were you, last night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise discovers an older Aomine who doesn't quite seem to be himself.

Kise jumped as he felt a chilly wind sweep past his uncovered neck and arms. It was summer, and the weather forecast hadn’t predicted rain. He turned to look behind him and felt his heart swell with joy.

“Aominechii!” He half laughed, half greeted. “What’re you doing here?”

Aomine was rubbing the back of his head and yawning, hair rumpled and skin a shade tanner than the last time Kise had seen him - which was at Tokyo’s main indoor stadium for a practice match.

“Aominechii?” Kise stepped closer, surprised at his ex-Teiko mate’s appearance. “Um, you okay?”

The Touou ace was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark checkered boxers. It was highly inappropriate to be standing like that in the middle of a residential street in Kanagawa.

“Jeez, Aominechii!” Kise shrugged off his summer Kaijo blazer and rushed over to wrap it around Aomine’s waist.

Kise stopped short, shock apparent on his face. Aomine was much taller than he last remembered, and their height difference was fairly similar. Well, okay, Aomine was about four centimeters taller, but that wasn’t much compared to Murasakibara’s height, which seemed to be similar to Aomine’s current looming form.

“Um, Aominechii, did you… Have a growth spurt, or something, recently?”

Aomine silently glared down at him, squinting in the afternoon sun.

Kise swallowed nervously, but carefully wrapped his school blazer around his friend’s waist.

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing in Kanagawa?” Kise tried again, reaching out to gently pat Aomine’s cheek. “Aominechii, you’re not wearing pants… I mean, technically you are, just not the pants most people would wear outside…”

“Ryouta, did you shrink?” Aomine caught his hand, kissing his fingertips. “You’re in your high school uniform. Haven’t seen you in that in ages.”

_Ryouta?_

Kise frowned, cheeks automatically flushing as his mind tried to process Aomine’s lips on his hand.

“You’re still a total babe.” Aomine was looking at him with a lascivious smirk. “I’d lose the shirt though, just the tie.”

Kise felt his ears turn red. “ _Aominechii!_ C’mere!”

Grabbing the Touou ace’s wrist, Kise dragged him down the block and into his house gate, ignoring his neighbors’ startled looks as he fumbled for the keys to his front door.

“Aominechii!” Kise huffed indignantly as he shoved the tanned teen onto the couch in his living room. “It’s like you’ve been taken over by aliens or something. What the hell happened to you?”

Aomine gave him a blank look.

Annoyed, Kise snapped his fingers at him before pointing to his blazer covering Aomine’s parts.

“Your pants! Where did they go?”

Aomine shrugged, eying him unabashedly. “Hell if I know, Ryouta.”

Again with the first name basis. And he’d said it so coolly, too, this absolutely wasn’t the Aomine Kise knew.

The blond stared back in disbelief. This strange Aomine seemed to have lost his teenage appearance; his sharp face now filled in and replaced with a chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, toned biceps and pecs - which he could clearly see through that white t-shirt, which definitely did his t-shirt justice, which made Kise more than a little jealous, which brought his eyes over to a little marking under the shirt. Aomine had a tattoo!

“Ryouta, get on my lap.” Aomine was saying as he reached for his left hand. “Hey, where’s the ring I gave you?”

Kise found his voice and managed an “Eh?” 

“Ryouta, come on.” Aomine held up his own left hand, guiding Kise - who was still registering the shock of it all - into his lap. “Our wedding ring.”

There it was, a simple, suitably thick gold band.

The sudden realization that this was clearly not the Aomine he was used to hit Kise like a basketball to the face.

Kise barely had time to let his mouth drop open in surprise before Aomine leaned in to claim his lips with a loving kiss.


End file.
